Fluid pumps are in abundant use. For pumping pressurized water in a small electrical appliance, AC plunger pumps are often used, noticeably, in coffee machines or makers and in particular capsule coffee machines. Such plunger pumps are compact in size and are used with narrow hoses or pipes at their outlets where small valves are fitted for controlling the flow of water.
To minimize the size and cost of such fluid pumps, it is known that the pump housing is fitted with a magnetic core located adjacent the pumping plunger to maximize the magnetic permeability of the magnetic path from the electromagnetic driving unit to the plunger. The core is relatively expensive as it should be made of food-grade material. Also, where it is located too close to the plunger, the core is vulnerable to damage by impact of the plunger.
The invention seeks to obviate or at least alleviate such problems or shortcomings by providing a new or otherwise improved fluid pump.